Lo que alguna vez fue
by Akumatizada01
Summary: Para mi, la felicidad de esas fechas, es solo un nostalgico recuerdo de la verdadera felicidad. y aunque desee que vuelva a ser lo que alguna vez fue, no pasara, es un inposible. (Navidad)


_**Lo que alguna vez fue…**_

Navidad… un tiempo de esperanza, amor, unión familiar y momentos mágicos, lleno de sorpresas y felicidad.

El árbol navideño, la nieve, los villancicos, los regalos, la típica llegada de los parientes lejanos y cercanos, los postres típicos, la cena en familia, el brindis de media noche…

Eso es algo a lo que yo alguna vez pertenecí, alguna vez hace no mucho tiempo, pero a la vez que parece tan lejano, como un recuerdo nostálgico de lo que alguna vez fue mi familia y la alegría que me brindaban esos pequeños y agradables momentos con las personas que más ame en el mundo, el mes de diciembre para mí siempre significo los días más felices de mi vida.

Cuando papá me llevaba al centro comercial y me dejaba elegir un regalo especial de ambos para mamá, y me decía que no se lo dijera porque tenía que ser una sorpresa, aunque siempre el compraba otro a escondidas de mí. Ese era el tiempo en el que mi padre le sonreía a todos, pero siempre tenía una sonrisa distinta hacia mí y mi madre, sus ojos parecían iluminarse, más brillante que todas las luces que decoraban nuestro hogar. Mientras papá se encargaba de los regalos, mi madre y yo íbamos a comprar un árbol, mamá siempre elegía el pino más hermoso de todo el lugar, pero no cualquier pino, siempre era uno en una maseta, uno vivo y cuando navidad acababa lo plantábamos en el patio como un recuerdo, yo era el encargado de colocar la estrella en la punta de este.

Y al igual que papá, mi madre me llevaba a alguna tienda y juntos le comprábamos un regalo sorpresa a papá, la mayoría de las veces algo que tenga que ver con la moda.

Cuando volvíamos a casa mamá siempre me encargaba esconder el regalo de papá y ella ayudaba a las empleadas encargadas de la cocina a preparar la cena navideña y los postre que a mi tanto me gustan, cuando todo estaba listo les daba el día libre a todos los empleados para que fueran a sus casas con sus familias, mamá siempre fue muy bondadosa y considerada con los empleados, con un corazón tan grande como París, la mejor madre que pude haber deseado, buena, amable y cariñosa con mi padre y principalmente con migo, siempre discutían porque según él mamá me consentía demasiado, pero terminaban riendo y jugando entre ellos y aunque papá dijera que yo no debía comer tantos dulces porque se me caerían los dientes, mamá le decía que no exagere y a escondidas de él me consentía con los más deliciosos postre y caramelos.

Cuando noche buena finalmente llegaba mamá y papá se arreglaban muy elegantes para salir y mamá me decía que atuendo ponerme, una vez listos salíamos a caminar los tres de la mano, yo en el medio, dando saltitos y mirando todo y a todas las personas que disfrutaban de esa especial noche mientras mis padres hablaban y reían de cosas que yo realmente no entendía y a veces mamá se inclinaba sobre mí y le susurraba algo en el oído a papá, nunca supe exactamente que le decía solo recuerdo que el rostro de papá se ponía rojo como un tomate y mi madre se reía divertida por las reacciones de él.

Paseábamos por las veredas hasta llegar a la torre Eiffel, para observarla un buen rato ya que en esa noche en especial se ilumina más que en las otras, resaltando su hermosa estructura con los vibrantes colores de las luces navideñas, ya que en esos meses el frio reina, los estanques y fuentes se encontraban completamente congeladas, mostrando una imagen casi irreal y fantástica.

A mi madre le encantaba cenar en un pequeño restaurante con mesas al exterior que estaba frente a la torre Eiffel ofreciendo una maravillosa vista, en el cual siempre hacían reservación, nunca cenábamos en casa, solo preparaban comida, pero nunca la comíamos en la noche. Cuando la cena acababa ellos brindaban con champán por una feliz navidad y por su amor, pagaban la cuenta y seguíamos caminando hasta un parque viejo y hermoso en donde todos los años una banda tocaba por la noche, yo me quedaba en una banca mirando maravillado como mis padres bailaban al compás de la música en el paisaje invernal.

Los veía abrasarse y besarse cuando se oían los fuertes campanazos que marcaban las 12:00 de la noche, y el cielo era iluminado por la infinidad de colores de los fuegos artificiales, yo corría hacia ellos y me recibían con besos y abrazos, llenos de alegría y amor, mi madre me apretujaba contra ella diciéndome un "feliz navidad mi amor", yo la veía hipnotizado, perdido en sus verdosos ojos y los fuegos artificiales reflejados en su dorados cabellos.

Mientras la gente se daba las felicidades nosotros caminábamos pegaditos rumbo a nuestro hogar, después de la media noche la temperatura siempre bajaba más.

Cuando llegábamos todo estaba como lo dejábamos, las luces encendidas y la comida servida, mi madre me llevaba a mi cuarto y me arropaba, como cada noche, mientras me cantaba una melodía que recuerdo perfectamente, me daba un beso de buenas noches y se iba a su cuarto, rato después papá también venia y me daba las buenas noches y me revolvía los cabellos con su mano y se retiraba al cuarto que compartían los dos.

Al día siguiente siempre era yo el primero en estar despierto, corría a buscar los regalos sorpresas e iba a despertar a mis padres, cuando llegaba saltaba sobre la cama y mamá me abrasaba fuertemente llenándome el rostro de cariñosos besos mientras papá dormía. Cuando este despertaba primero besaba a mamá y luego me abrasaba, abrían los regalos y me daban el mío, aunque realmente nunca me importo que me regalaran, yo solo quería su cariño y amor, para mi ese era el más hermoso, deseable y único regalo que quería.

En ese mismo día siempre venían a visitarnos los hermanos de mamá, mis tíos que me consentían como a un príncipe, y así pasábamos las navidades, llenos de felicidad y rodeados de la gente que realmente te quiere.

Pero como dije _**pasábamos**_ , es tiempo pasado, ahora las cosas para mí son muy distintas, cambiaron no hace mucho tiempo, pero parece que fue hace siglos que tuve una navidad realmente feliz.

Ahora nada es como antes, no he visto a mi madre desde hace 7 años, 7 largos y tristes años en los que vivo solo con mi padre, de un día para otro mamá solo desapareció, sin despedirse ni nada, eso fue lo más doloroso que me paso en mi corta vida, perdí a la persona que más ame, amo y seguiré amando el resto de mi vida, nunca me dijeron que fue realmente lo que paso con mamá, mi padre me dijo que se divorciaron y ella se mudó a Rusia, pero no estoy del todo seguro de que sea verdad y me duele aún más que me mientan, si es que lo hacen. Desde que mamá no está mis tíos ya nunca vinieron y si los veía ellos esquinaban el tema.

Desde que ella no está todo es frio y triste, navidad nunca fue lo mismo, papá manda a compra un árbol enorme y de plástico, lleno de chucherías, brillante y llamativo, pero ya lo compra armado, cada año lo cambia por uno más grande y costoso, al igual que los regalos, compra cosas gigantes y muy costosas, o simplemente le dice a su asistente que me compre algo, como si comprándome toda una juguetería entera fuese a arreglar mi corazón y llenar su ausencia, eso es imposible.

Yo lo necesito a él, su apoyo, su amor de padre, el cariño con el cual me hablaba antes, pero ya no está, él se encerró a si mismo en su trabajo, aislándose del mundo, creo una coraza impenetrable, mostrando un carácter frio y reservado, sin mostrar sentimientos, y a mí me lleno de tareas, clases extra como piano, chino, esgrima y ese tipo de distracciones, pero yo sé que en el fondo, muy en el fondo está sufriendo, se muere por dentro, se cuánto la extraña, porque él la ama y la seguirá amando por siempre, al igual que yo.

Y aquí estoy hoy solo en noche buena, sentado en mi habitación observando las luces del exterior a través del inmenso ventanal de vidrio , no cene nada, papá como siempre, tiene mucho trabajo y no vino a cenar, su asistente me deseo feliz navidad y se retiró al igual que todo el personal, estoy solo y plagg durmiendo en mi bolsillo, ese pequeño aunque sea un glotón y grosero es mi mejor amigo, él sabe por lo que realmente paso día a día, y le agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que este con migo, gracias a él tengo libertad, solo por un rato, pero es libertad, y también pude conocer a mi lady, esa dama que alegra a mi corazón cada vez que la veo.

Falta poco de una hora para media noche y plagg despertó, y cuando me vio tan mal me animo a transformarme y dar una vuelta, lo hice con la esperanza de encontrarme con mi lady, paro seguramente ella esta con su familia, disfrutando de esta maravillosa y mágica fecha, ella no tendrá tiempo para mí, un chico deprimido y con el corazón roto.

Aun así salí dando saltos por los tejados cubiertos de nieve, veo la ciudad cubierta de luces pequeñas y de colores, el aire frio, los copos de nieve blanca cayendo y la torre Eiffel que se ilumina a lo lejos me recuerdan esos momentos tan felices que tuve con lo que alguna vez fue mi familia.

Y así estoy ahí, solo y triste, mis ojos se cristalizan y mi cuerpo pierde fuerzas por un instante, ¿que hice mal para merecer esto?, ¿acaso me equivoque y no me di cuenta?, ¿lastime a alguien?, ¿me comporte mal?, realmente no se la respuesta, solo sé que esto duele, duele como si todos los huesos del cuerpo se me rompieran al mismo tiempo, como si me arrancaran el corazón con las manos, aunque haya pasado tiempo sigue doliendo.

Miro hacia abajo y las personas que pasean felices por la vereda me recuerdan a mí, o a lo que alguna vez fui, reprimo el llanto y elevo la vista, veo un balcón y a una chica que conozco sentaba en él, siempre la visito desde que me ayudo a detener a un akumatizado, está bajo una sombrilla, observando lo mismo que yo, me pregunto que estará haciendo sola en noche buena.

Me acerco a ella, esta bebiendo una taza de chocolate, me siento junto a ella sin mirarla a los ojos, sé que si ve mis ojos hinchados y rojos, me preguntara que pasa, y no quiero recordar, me duele demasiado recordar, aunque sea imposible no hacerlo.

Pasamos un rato hablando y ella me explica por qué no festeja navidad, su familia es de descendencia china y no es una tradición para ella.

Me pregunta por qué estoy fuera de casa a esas horas y en especial en esa noche, le cuento la historia desde el principio, pero sin detallar mucho, saltando nombres y lugares en específicos, eso arriesgaría mi identidad.

Cuando termino de contarla no lo puedo contener más y empiezo a llorar, siento las lágrimas saladas y frías escurrir por mi rostro, mientras los sollozos hacen temblar mi cuerpo como una hoja.

Me sorprendo cuando ella me abraza y me apretuja contra su cuerpo, me susurra palabras cariñosas y tranquilizadoras al oído, tal como lo hacía mamá cuando yo lloraba.

Eso solo me da más ganas de llorar.

No me contengo y la abrazo de igual manera escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello y rodeándola con mis brazos, la ciento frágil y pequeña en mis brazos, ella me acaricia el cabello, yo solo lloro sin control, pero me siento bien, desahogarme con ella me hace bien, llorar todo lo que no llore en esos años me hace sentir mejor, me calmo un poco cuando escucho los campanazos de media noche, esos que marcaban que navidad había llegado, solo la abrazo más fuerte, no deseo soltarla, no quiero soltarla nunca.

"feliz navidad chat" me susurra al oído con una vos dulce y maternal, que me desborda el alma de alegría, la última vez que escuche un "feliz navidad" tan sincero fue cuando pase la última navidad con mi madre, el resto fueron solo por cortesía y educación, sin sentimientos.

"feliz navidad, princesa" respondí lo más dulcemente que pude, intentando calmar más mis sollozos, viendo de reojo los fuegos artificiales que eran lanzados reflejarse en su azulado y oscuro cabello.

Esta navidad fue la más feliz que tuve desde hace 7 largos años, perece mucho tiempo, pero yo lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, encontré un cariño sincero, solo junto a ella, que no me conocía íntimamente me abrió los brazos, me escucho y me dio el amor y cariño que nadie más se atreve a ofrecerme, sigo abrasado a ella, hipando por el resiente llanto y desde lo más profundo de mi corazón le doy gracias a dios o a quien sea que me dio esta oportunidad, y les ruego que el resto de las navidades las pueda pasar con ella, solo con ella…

Porque si deseo lo que alguna vez fue, sé que no se cumplirá, es un imposible.

 _ **Hola ¿cómo están?**_

 _ **Espero que mejor que yo. Estoy súper triste y deprimida, y de mi estado de ánimo nació esto.**_

 _ **No sé qué me pasa, ayer vi el capítulo de SIMON DICE, y cuando muestra la imagen de Adrien y su madre abrasados me destrozo el corazón, y ya que falta muy poquito para navidad escribí esto.**_

 _ **Es una especie de especial navideño, y are uno para año nuevo si dejan más de 12 reviews.**_

 _ **Léanla mientras escuchan**_ _ **My heart will go on**_ _ **de**_ _ **titánic**_ _ **, yo hice eso y no aguante las lágrimas.**_

 _ **Chao, chao y recuerden**_ _ **12 reviews**_ _ **es equivalente a**_ _ **especial de año nuevo**_ _ **. ;)**_

 _ **12 reviews =especial de año nuevo. XD**_


End file.
